meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift Whiskers
Swift(VWF176) was born on March 14, 2012, in the Whiskers. Her mother was either Enili or Treva The Renewer, and her father was an unknown rover, possibly from the Lazuli. Her litter-mates were Mentawai(VWF174), Loredo(VWM175), and Pe'ahi(VWF177). The pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. The Whiskers were a good-sized mob, and thus Swift and her litter-mates were well-looked after. Sadly, in June, Swift's sister Mentawai was predated. Swift became one of the egg monsters in the Whiskers, often seen gobbling up the egg used to lure meerkats onto the scale. In September 2012, when Swift was just six months old, she was evicted along with her aunt Razzmattazz. Swift managed to rejoin the group but was evicted again in February. She managed to make it back into the Whiskers again. In September 2013, Enili got hit by a car and died, leaving the Whiskers without a dominant female. Neither Swift or her sister Pe'ahi established dominance. In October 2013, Swift and her sister Pe'ahi started to show signs of being pregnant, yet neither took over command of Whiskers. Both sisters aborted their litters in November after a series of violent dominance fights between them. Both females quickly got pregnant again. Finally, in January 2014, Pe'ahi took dominance of the group. She gave birth, but her litter was killed by Swift. Swift then gave birth to VWF182, VWF183, VWF184, VWM185, and K-Quob(VWM186). For the rest of the year, Swift was evicted by Pe'ahi numerous times. She fell pregnant in November 2014 and gave birth a month later, but her litter was killed by Pe'ahi. Swift fell pregnant again in early 2015 but aborted her litter. In September 2015, Pe'ahi was sadly predated and her recently-born pups were lost. Swift became the next dominant female of the Whiskers alongside the dominant male Brea. She gave birth to her second litter of one pup, VWP201, two months after the loss of her sister. The single pup would sadly be lost just two months after its birth. She would not give birth again until September of 2016, ten months after her last litter. This litter consisted of Arbutus(VWM202), Lavandula(VWF203), and Buddleia(VWF204). Lavandula would sadly be Last Seen in December when she stayed with the litter Swift gave birth to and abandoned. In February 2017, Swift gave birth to her fourth which consisted of Cleo(VWM205), Marahute(VWM206), Hay-Hay(VWM207), Clyde(VWM208), and Bonnie(VWF209). She got pregnant again in August and gave birth next month to VWP210, Pixie(VWM211) and Bones(VMF212). She got pregnant in January 2018 but ended aborting a month later. Swift is still alive and dominant in the Whiskers today. A Meerkat's Tale Swift was featured in the BBC documentary A Meerkat's Tale (also known as Planet Earth Live). She was seen with her litter-mates, learning how to survive in the Kalahari under the protection of her family. At the time the Whiskers were being led by Enili and Thundercat. Swift was said to be the most courageous of her litter and was right at the head of a charge against a rival gang. By the end of the documentary, one of Swift's siblings had been lost, but Swift and the rest of the litter were thriving. Offspring First litter born in February 2014, fathered by an unknown male VWF182, Predated in March 2014 VWF183, Predated in April 2014 VWF184, Predated in March 2014 VWM185, Predated in April 2014 K-Quob (VWM186), Succumbed to TB in May 2017 Second litter born in November 2015, fathered by Brea VWP201, Last Seen in January 2016 Third litter born in September 2016, fathered by Brea Arbutus (VWM202), Considered Last Seen in October 2018. Lavandula (VWF203), Last Seen in December 2016 Buddleia (VWF204), Last Seen in November 2017 Fourth litter born in February 2017, fathered by Brea Cleo (VWM205), Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Marahute (VWF206), Last Seen in December 2017 Hay-Hay (VWM207), Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Clyde (VWM208), Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Bonnie (VWF209), Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Fifth litter born in October 2017, fathered by Brea VWP210, Predated October 2017 Pixie (VWM211), Still Alive, living in Whiskers Bones (VWF212), Still Alive, living in the Whiskers Links Whiskers Mob Enili Whiskers Treva The Renewer Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats